The One I Want
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Lovino hates school drama, so when a certain Spaniard decides to serenade him how will he react? Cute fluff. Song fic for the The One I Want by Emblem3. Rated for Lovi's (and Gil's) potty mouth(s)


It was a Monday, the day Lovino hated the most. All around homeroom his classmates were chatting about their weekend and plans for the week. No one was talking to Lovino, and that was the way he liked it. He liked looking out the window and watching the calm sanity of nature compared to the dramatic hubbub of high school.

"If everyone would be quiet for one moment _s'il vous plait_?" Lovino looked up expecting to see his teacher, but instead he only saw that French bastard.

"Yeah shut up, keseseses," laughed the potato bastard standing next to him.

Whatever was coming next, Lovino knew it would fall under the category of "dramatic high school hubbub". With a resigned sigh he looked up, only to find Antonio striding in carrying his guitar. Half the girls in the classroom literally swooned, and almost immediately everyone was quiet.

With a grand smile Antonio made his way to where Lovino was sitting, and sat on the desk in front of his. Then, much to Lovino's horror, and everyone else's pleasure, he began to sing.

_Lovi~_

_I know your brother turns everyone on,_

Everyone turned to see Feliciano, who had been openly flirting with the other potato bastard. When their eyes returned to Lovino and Antonio they noticed that the former one was blushing red as the food he loved so much.

_But you're the one I want,_

_But you're the one I want, yeah_

_Vote him for homecoming,_

_Everybody says he'll be king,_

_But that's you to me,_

_I just want to let you know that_

_He likes torchio,_

_I love the way you like my tomatoes-_

Lovino couldn't take anymore of it, and before anyone could say anything he ran out the door. Behind him he heard the music stop, and his peers cheering but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away. Away from their laughter, their cheers and drama, and more importantly away from Antonio. By the time the first period bell rang, he was hiding in the men's bathroom on the third floor.

He heard the door open.

"That little punk," the voice belonged to Gilbert. "When I find him I'm going to beat him up."

"Now Gil," chided Francis, "there's no reason-"

"Do you not remember the weekend? Having to listen to Toni practice that damn, unawesome song so many times? He had to rewrite the whole song, and that punk just runs off before the first verse is done! And he was so nervous 'Oh Gil, Francis, I just can't do this! Lovi~ will hate me! What if I mess up? Blah blah blah'. I hate to think that all my awesome hours were wasted," Gilbert whined.

"Nothing is wasted in the pursuit of love," Francis replied loftily.

The door opened again. "I told you he would hate me," the normally cheerful Spaniard sounded so dejected that Lovi felt a small twinge of guilt for running away.

"_Non, non _he does not hate you," Francis said comfortingly.

"There was that moment of no turning back, that one moment was the worst," Antonio sounded devastated. There was a crumpling of paper, "guess I won't need this anymore."

"_Ach _I will not let all my awesome- our awesome brainstorming get thrown out in such an unawesome place like this," Gilbert cried. "We spent way too many hours on your dumb pet project, Toni, and now-"

"Now we'll just have to find a different way to woo your little Lovi. Right Gil?" Francis said through gritted teeth. He jabbed his elbow into the Prussian's side.

"Right," Gil sighed.

"We better return to History, before Mr. Daniels decides to come looking for us," Francis said.

"Yeah, we probably should," Gilbert said. "Toni, you coming?"

"I'll join you guys in a minute," Antonio sighed.

The door closed again, and Antonio was left to his own thoughts. Behind him a stall door opened.

"Is it true?"

"Lovi! You startled me," Antonio cried, his shock soon replaced by joy. Quickly the joy faded to worry, as Antonio began to wonder just how much Lovino had heard.

"Is it true? Did you really spend all weekend planning to- to-"

"To serenade you? _Si _and Francis and Gil were kind enough to help me," Antonio said with a tiny smile.

"Why did you do that _idiota,_ you didn't have to."

"Have to?" Antonio seemed surprised. "Of course I didn't have to Lovi~. I wanted to."

"Why would you want to sing to me?" Lovino asked cocking his eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

"W-well," stuttered Antonio, blushing shyly, "I wanted you to know that 'you're the one I want'."

Lovino frowned. He didn't know how to reply. So he asked the first thing that came to mind, "why were you so nervous? You perform all the time, you're always so outgoing."

Antonio smiled, and looked at Lovino who had stopped looking at him only to study the pattern of tiles on the floor. "Well once Francis and Gilbert got everyone quiet I had no choice but to just do it. There was no turning back from that moment on..and that scared me. And even though I had practiced it so much, I was nervous you would laugh at me, or that I would make a mistake."

"Well that's stupid, you never make mistakes," Lovino grumbled unaware that what he was really saying was 'you're perfect'.

"Thanks Lovi~, from you that means the world," Antonio cried happily.

"Uh, yeah, whatever bastard," Lovino mumbled.

"Soooo," Antonio say adding way to many o's to his 'so' for Lovino's comfort. "I was going to do this after my song, but you left too early."

"To do what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ask you out of course! So what do you say? Would you like to the spring formal with me?" Antonio asked, fiddling with his hands nervously.

Lovino wanted to say 'no' or 'in your dreams bastard', but after all Antonio had done for him, he felt himself falling even more for the sap. Not to mention the fact that secretly he had always had a bit of a crush on Antonio. So instead of all the things he wanted to say, he simply said, "I'd like that _idiota_."

Antonio beamed, and grabbed Lovino's hand excitedly. "C'mon we better get to class!"

"Hey! Stop dragging me!" protested Lovino.

But secretly he liked the feeling of Antonio's hand around his, he just didn't have to tell the Spaniard that. And with a grin Lovino followed him to their next class. He even allowed the giddiness in the pit of his stomach to expand and fill him head to toe with a warm feeling. And for the first Monday ever, Lovino gladly chose the school drama over the picturesque outdoors..because without that drama Lovino would have never agreed to Antonio's request. Funny how music can bring people together. Isn't it?

**This was just a cute little idea that has been floating around in my head for awhile. Not ****perfect, but I wrote it at 2 in the morning..just a little interlude from my longer more serious fanfic. ****Torchio is a kind of pasta, in case you were wondering. ****I own neither Hetalia o****r**** Chloe, ****but I do own this semi-coherent plot line..plus the rewritten lyrics.**** Please leave a review! ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
